


Anhelo de satisfacción

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-25
Updated: 2006-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Necesitó salir del Templo, refugiarse en los brazos de él, descansar sobre su pecho y no decir una sola palabra. Aioros era suyo, había sido suyo antes, y lo era en ese momento, su piel tenía su olor y su cuerpo sus marcas. Saga era su dueño, quien no lo compartiría con nadie. ¿Cómo evitar lo inevitable? Esa misma noche Géminis dejó el Santuario. Sin embargo Aioros recordó sus palabras, aquellas dichas en una tarde calurosa de primavera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anhelo de satisfacción

"¿Quién soy?". No saberlo es la carga más pesada que uno puede llevar sobre sus hombros. En la oscuridad de su Templo, Saga derramó lágrimas de angustia y desazón.

"¿Quién soy?". Estaba tratando de averiguarlo.

— _Eres un ser ambiguo; con un cosmos repleto de maldad_ —aseguró la voz en su interior. 

Y para el Santo de Géminis eso no era ninguna novedad.

—Lo sé, pero... ¿Quién soy?  
— _Aquel que destruirá la esperanza de este mundo._  
—No... no es cierto. Yo debo forjar esa esperanza... no destruirla.  
— _Sabes que lo harás de todos modos. Lo sabes._

¡Y maldición que lo supo! En su momento y tiempo después. Necesitó salir del Templo, refugiarse en los brazos de él, descansar sobre su pecho y no decir una sola palabra. En silencio, sin poder comprender por qué él. Por qué a él le tocaba esa parte en toda esa historia.

—¿Qué sucede, Saga? —La voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.  
—Nada —respondió suspirando.

Aioros bajó la vista al suelo, vencido. ¿Algún día el otro sería capaz de ser sincero con sus sentimientos?

—Me estás matando, ¿lo sabes?

Literal y metafóricamente. Sagitario se incorporó y apoyó la espalda en el frondoso árbol.

—Aioros... —intentó hablarle, decirle qué le pasaba, confesarle de una vez todo lo que se tuvo guardado, aquello que desconocía y que por ende le aterraba—Yo... nací en mala estrella...  
—¿Por qué dices eso?  
—Porque mi destino es sombrío... —saga también se incorporó y apoyó, cansado, la espalda contra el grueso tronco, junto a su amigo.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
—Solo lo sé. Haré algo horrible y no podré evitarlo.  
—Saga... —rió—no me asustes.  
—No lo busco.  
—¿Por qué no eres sincero conmigo? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto?

Tal vez, porque no quiso lastimarlo con la verdad, y en tal caso ¿cómo explicarle algo que ni él mismo comprendía?

—No te enojes, Aioros. Contigo he hablado de más...   
—Pero aun así te cuesta serlo. ¿Por qué?... no sé quién eres, no te conozco —silenció, perdiendo la mirada—. A veces siento que en realidad no te conozco.  
—Yo también... siento lo mismo...

La suave brisa caliente ondeó el azulado cabello de Géminis y una lágrima se escabulló tímidamente, una solitaria e imperceptible. ¿Era tan difícil entenderlo?

—Saga...

El mencionado dejó que la cabeza cayera pesada sobre el hombro del menor.

—No hables. No hagas preguntas que no podré responder. Solo abrázame... por favor.

Y Aioros eso fue lo que hizo, en silencio lo rodeó entre los brazos sintiendo la respiración entrecortada en el oído, el cálido aliento del mayor sobre el cuello. ¿Por qué esa tristeza inundaba su corazón cuando estaba con Saga? ¿Por qué? Eso no estaba bien, la idea era ser feliz con el hombre que amaba, no desdichado. Sin embargo con Géminis ese sentimiento era el principal ingrediente de su relación, de su amistad un tanto confusa y extraña.

—Me iré...  
—¿Adónde? —reprochó un "por qué".  
—No lo sé, pero me iré.  
—Llévame contigo.  
—No puedo —negó, levantándose y deshaciendo así el abrazo.

Géminis siempre solía salir con esas frases, palabras que a simple vista parecían sin sentido, pero que eran completamente coherentes. Palabras que sin dudas lastimaban profundo. ¿Por qué no amarse naturalmente, sin contratiempos y sin excusas?

—Ya es tarde. Debo volver a mi Templo —intentó dar la vuelta para marcharse, pero el otro le sostuvo firmemente el brazo demostrándole que no se lo permitiría.  
—¿Te irás con él?  
—Saga... no empieces.  
—Te necesito Aioros. No me dejes —pidió, aterrado con la idea de quedarse solo en su Templo, en compañía de aquella voz que lo atormentaba noche y día.  
—Debo volver a mi templo, Aioria me está esperando para que le de clases.  
—Mientes —acusó gravemente, aferrando con más fuerza el brazo del otro quien intentó zafarse del agarre sin conseguirlo, atrajo su cuerpo y le besó furtivamente; un hilillo de sangre recorrió la comisura de los labios volviendo el gusto más metálico en su boca.  
—Estás demente. Suéltame.

Al ver en los ojos de Aioros el dolor y la decepción, Géminis soltó ese brazo derramando nítidas lágrimas de vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

—Si es necesario, lo mataré... para que deje de interponerse entre nosotros.  
—No. No lo harás. Yo no lo permitiré.  
—Lo amas. Admítelo.  
—Estás actuando como un loco —dijo sereno—. Sabes que Garan para mí es un amigo muy importante.

Y su escudero. Desde que había perdido contra el mismísimo Aioros la pelea por la armadura de Sagitario, ambos mantuvieron una sólida amistad, amistad que se volvió más fuerte el día que Garan robó el tesoro del Santuario, la sangre de los Dioses que curaba cualquier herida. Sagitario comprendió su fin, comprendió que intentaba ayudar a su madre enferma, y por eso fue él quien quiso ejecutarlo, en dicha pelea Garan perdió el brazo derecho y un ojo, pero ganó a cambio, el respeto de Aioros y su inquebrantable amistad. Una lealtad mutua.  
—Cuando Aioria se duerma, prometo que iré a tu Templo —finalizó dando la vuelta para finalmente marcharse.

Saga también dio la vuelta una vez que se quedó solo, viendo al otro perderse entre las rocas, y caminó hasta su Templo en donde la oscuridad reinante lo esperaba ansioso para envolverlo entre sus brazos. Géminis lanzó un suspiro y atravesó su propio templo con pesadumbre.

— _Es un obstáculo, pero no uno al que le debas prestar tanta atención_ —afirmó la voz retumbando en su cabeza.  
—Lo detesto. Los detesto a ambos —exclamó tomándose entre las manos la cabeza.  
— _¿Quieres ver muerto a ese simple escudero?... ¿Quieres verlos muertos?_  
—Sí. Los odio. Lo odio a Aioros por dejarme solo, y me odio a mí mismo... por permitirme perderlo de esta forma. —Garan no era competencia para él. ¿Por qué se estaba dejando vencer? 

Afuera hacía calor, el Santuario estaba sumido en la tranquilidad de esa noche estrellada, en silencio, con tan solo el ruido de los grillos y demás insectos nocturnos. Unos pasos retumbaron en el Templo, pero Géminis no intentó ver de quién se trataba. ¿Cuántas horas había estado en la misma posición? Así lo encontró Aioros. En una esquina de la habitación, sentado en el suelo con las piernas encogidas y la cabeza entre ellas.

—¿Saga? —reprochó, separándole los brazos para mirarlo a los ojos.  
—Aioros... —suspiró ampliando una sonrisa. Su salvador estaba allí, aquel que lograba darle esa poca cordura que cada día le escaseaba más.  
—¿Qué haces ahí? —le retó intentando levantarlo.  
—Quiero hacer el amor —sentenció con suma naturalidad.

Aioros sonrió ante esas palabras y terminó de ponerlo de pie.

—¿Has comido algo? —Al ver que el otro negó, preguntó—: ¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí?  
—Quiero hacerte el amor —volvió a repetir desesperado, como si ese fuera el único alimento que necesitaba en su vida, y vaya que lo era.  
—Está bien, pero antes cenarás algo —afirmó caminando hasta la cocina con su amigo a sus espaldas.  
—¿No quieres hacerlo? —Acusó—¿Lo has hecho con él antes de venir a verme? —preguntó con cierto asco y repugnancia ante la idea.  
—Saga, por favor, no empieces otra vez.

Se acercó a Aioros y lo tomó por la cintura, acercó su esbelto y bien formado cuerpo para olerlo más de cerca. ¿Tenía su olor? ¿Tenía el olor de ese maldito escudero? Afortunadamente no. Le besó el cuello con cierta ternura y hundió el rostro en él, consiguiendo que el menor sonriera complacido, pues ese era el Saga que amaba: dulce, cálido, protector, y no un demente, no un ser ambiguo, de quien siempre sintió dudas. ¿Quién era en verdad Géminis?

**Y ya me siento desterrado  
Nadie cree en mi opinión.**

Aioros deshizo el abrazo para escarbar en la heladera del mayor en busca de comida, pero... nada de lo que estaba allí podía considerarse comida, consiguió algo de queso y un huevo, con ello improvisó una comida para Saga, quien comió a cuenta gotas sin quitar la mirada del rostro de Sagitario, que sin ningún tipo de expresión, esperó pacientemente a que terminase de comer.  
¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado por hacerle el amor? No, no era algo carnal, no era una necesidad física, era otro tipo de necesidad, quizás porque Géminis en su interior intuyó que el final estaba cerca ¿Qué final? Su final, el final de su verdadera personalidad, de su identidad. Cada día que pasaba dejaba de ser Saga y en tal caso ¿quién era en realidad?

**Nadie cree mi opinión.**

En el cuarto y en la cama, lo desvistió con parsimonia, observando cada herida, cada perfección y cada imperfección en el escultural cuerpo de Aioros. Se dejó hacer, disfrutando de ese trato que solo Géminis sabía darle.

Lo trataba como si fuera una pieza invaluable de arte, un tesoro, algo frágil, como una caja de cristal. Nunca nadie lo había tratado de esa forma y tal vez por eso le encantaba estar con él a pesar de todas las lágrimas que, su silencio y lo que le ocultaba, le causaban.

**Y si solo es el aliento de mi alma  
Que alimenta mi calor...**

Se puso en igualdad de condiciones, con el miembro erecto, disfrutando de la desnudez de ambos. Se acostó al lado de Aioros, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos el moreno vientre de Sagitario, que se contrajo ante el débil y cálido contacto. El menor tomó entre las manos el rostro del muchacho y le besó los labios largamente. Saga hundió indecorosamente la lengua probando una vez más aquel gusto tan adictivo de Aioros. 

**Lo que falta es más tiempo.  
Tanto tiempo y todo para vos...**

Sagitario abrió las piernas para permitirle a su amante que se acomodara entre ellas, Géminis ocupó el lugar observando nítidamente las facciones del otro, le acarició el rostro palpando sutilmente, y descendió hasta el pecho encontrándose con las tetillas alevemente erguidas, las miró por un segundo y las mordió con delicadeza, pero con pasión, una combinación exquisita. 

Se arqueó, entremezclando los dedos en los azulados cabellos de Saga y lanzó un gemido algo apagado, Géminis siguió camino, besando al paso cada recoveco de Aioros. La lengua, juguetona, húmeda y tibia se entretuvo largo rato con el ombligo, donde tan solo unos pocos centímetros marcaban la distancia con el miembro.

**Y si me encuentro hablando solo,  
No me importa, es mi obsesión...**

Olfateó aquella intimidad, permitiendo que sus sentidos se inundaran del masculino aroma de su amante, y besó con dedicación la zona. Con dulzura y amor traspasó insistentemente la lengua arrancándole los primeros gemidos, aquellos que colmaban su agitado corazón, demostrándole que aún era el único que podía hacerlo sentir de esa forma tan especial.

**No me importa, es mi obsesión...**

Espió al mayor entre abriendo apenas los ojos, y Saga sonrió frente a esta acción. Con profundo agradecimiento a su compañía, no solo en esa noche sino en su vida, engulló el pene tanto como la garganta se lo permitió. Alocadamente, el miembro de Aioros palpitó en la cavidad, hinchándose, Géminis lo comprendió y apretó más los labios para llevarlo al borde del orgasmo, y así lo hizo. Sagitario se desbordó por completo entre gemidos escandalosos, llenando la boca de quien degustó con infinito placer.

Pero Saga recién había comenzado, bajó con la lengua hasta la razón de su locura y besó aquella zona, símbolo de su perdición, primero con afecto, como advirtiéndole lo que iba a hacer y luego con pasión. El menor comprendió y, dando la vuelta, separó mas las piernas colocando previamente un almohadón bajo el vientre, recién en ese momento Géminis liberó la lengua y su lado más lujurioso, dilatando y saboreando la entrada. El miembro, dolorosamente hinchado, clamaba por entrar allí pero no, aun no era tiempo, quiso retrasar aquel único, bello e irrepetible momento toda la noche, quiso guardar esa imagen en su cabeza, para recordarla en sus momentos más sombríos, en aquellos momentos donde sentía morir y perderse en lo más recóndito mente. 

**Y si volando redescubro mis heridas  
Ya no me importa mi dolor...**

Pero no lo soportó por mucho tiempo, iba a volverse loco de verdad sino entraba allí en los próximos segundos. Apoyó las rodillas sobre el colchón y situándose irrumpió en la cavidad de Aioros, quebrando esa barrera, logrando sus propios gemidos de satisfacción, acompañados de los quejidos de Sagitario.

No supo cuánto tiempo le tomó llegar hasta el final, ni cuánto le tomó al menor acostumbrarse al grosor del miembro, solo se encontró en un determinado momento, moviendo las caderas con insistencia, irrumpiendo furtivamente, dando estocadas firmes y seguras. Sus gemidos ya no eran gemidos, eran gritos masculinos en donde la palabra "Aioros" se colaba caprichosa entre palabras inentendibles e inconexas. Y en un segundo, la explosión, su pequeño e interno Big Bang. 

El semen llenó la intimidad de su amante, saciándolos, haciendo el lazo más inquebrantable y las futuras heridas más profundas. 

**Tanto tiempo y todo para vos...**

Aioros era suyo, había sido suyo antes, y lo era en ese momento, su piel tenía su olor y su cuerpo sus marcas. Saga era su dueño, quien no lo compartiría con nadie.

Ambos descansaron, desnudos, en la cama. La noche seguía siendo cálida, ua brisa que ingresó por la ventana y acaricio sus transpirados cuerpos, el murmullo del mundo colmó los oídos de un despierto y atormentado muchacho. ¿Cómo evitar lo inevitable?

**Y cuando faltas, me haces falta.  
La conciencia, la ilusión...**

A los pocos días el Patriarca los citó a los dos para darles una noticia de suma importancia, en dicha reunión Shion dio a conocer su decisión. Visto y considerando que todos en el Santuario eran muy jóvenes aun para tomar el puesto de Patriarca, Aioros quedó a cargo de ese puesto. 

Shion le pidió a Saga que se encargara de ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiese y el geminiano aceptó gustoso la decisión del Patriarca.

— _Tú tuviste que tener ese cargo_. —reprochó la voz.  
—No. Es justo. —retrucó Géminis en la soledad de su Templo.  
— _No lo es. Tú eres admirado y respetado por todos en el pueblo, la gente te adora. ¿Quién es Aioros? Un joven impertinente que solo busca diversión, es aún muy inmaduro._  
—El Patriarca es sabio, supo tomar la decisión correcta.  
— _Eso es mentira. Tomó esa decisión porque te atreviste a demostrarle tu lado oscuro, y él temió por eso. Nunca tuviste que haber hablado con él, darte a conocer de esa forma._  
—Basta.  
— _Te mueres de celos, te corroe la envidia. Sabes muy bien que ese puesto debió haber sido tuyo._  
—Basta —rogó, sosteniendo la cabeza entre las manos.  
— _No importa, porque de todos modos deberás matarlos._  
—¿A-A quienes?  
— _Lo sabes. Ya lo hablamos..._

Saga rompió a llorar, abatido, desconsolado. ¿Cómo evitar lo inevitable? Esa misma noche Géminis dejó el Santuario. Para todos, el Santo de la Tercera Casa había abandonado su puesto por razones obvias. Sin embargo Aioros recordó sus palabras, aquellas dichas en una tarde calurosa de primavera. "Me iré". Y supo que sus razones no era por envidia, ni por celos, había algo más profundo y sombrío. 

**A la conquista de mi alma.  
Y al conflicto, negación...**

El Patriarca murió en secreto, solo un hombre supo su verdadero destino, aquel que lo ejecutó cuando una grave enfermedad agravó sus pulmones dejándolo débil y expuesto. 

Saga nunca tuvo la oportunidad de saber quién era él, pero eso ya no importaba. La primera profecía de la "Voz" fue cumplida y la segunda llegó junto a la reencarnación de la Diosa Athena, Shura descubrió la verdad de Géminis y eso fue un grave error de su parte, dominado por un Satán Imperial, imperfecto e inmaduro, olvidó esa verdad. 

**No reces por mí,  
No hables, no hables por mí...**

 

Tiempo después, luego de buscar a su amigo en cada tarde, en cada frase dicha, en cada risa, Sagitario lo encontró; pero no... ese hombre no era Saga, ese hombre que intentó asesinar a la Diosa con sus propias manos no era el respetado Santo de Géminis. No, no lo era. 

Y la segunda profecía se cumplió, sin que él pudiera evitarlo. La Orden dada a Capricornio fue la sentencia de Aioros.

Saga intentó evitar lo inevitable, pero no pudo luchar contra su mala estrella, era "días de llantos en su reino", _con la pena de una sola pena que valía más que todas las alegrías, padeciendo por todo_ , Géminis no supo por qué, ni cómo, _aún se perdonaba la vida cada día_.

**No reces por mi.**

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada. Hay referencias a un poema de Hernández, “Me sobra el corazón.”


End file.
